Current residential buildings, such as apartments, assisted living housing developments, or condominiums, can be constructed in a variety of ways. Regardless of the manner of construction, however, the building must generally comply with certain fire safety standards, such as set forth by Underwriters Laboratories (“UL”). For example, wood joists and sheet rock are typically used to create a residential-like atmosphere. When using such materials, the building structure must typically satisfy a specific UL “fire-rated” assembly standard. For example, one applicable test is UL=s 1 hr. Fire Rated L-500 Floor-Ceiling Assembly test. This test measures and rates a given floor-ceiling assembly for fire safety compliance.
Very often, it is desired to install various accessories into building structures. For example, recessed electrical fixtures, such as recessed lighting fixtures, are commonly installed into residential and commercial building structures. A recess lighting fixture typically includes a light element surrounded by a light housing, often referred to as a “can”. When installing a recessed lighting fixture, a hole must generally be cut into the surface. Once the hole is cut, the recessed lighting fixture can be attached to a joist or other support member behind the surface. As a result, the lighting fixture becomes recessed behind the surface to distribute light therefrom.
However, one problem associated with installing recessed electrical fixtures in such a manner is that the hole cut in the surface can change the fire safety requirements of the assembly. For example, ceiling structures are typically tested by UL prior to installing such recessed electrical fixtures. By cutting a hole in the ceiling, a non-continuous surface can result and the floor-ceiling assembly may no longer satisfy certain fire safety standards.
To overcome this problem, current builders have begun to fabricate separate boxes (“fire boxes”) around the recessed lighting fixtures just prior to installation to create a continuous ceiling surface. Most building inspectors interpret such a continuous ceiling surface as complying with all applicable fire standards. However, because these fire boxes are unattached and must be fabricated by the builder separately from the lighting fixture, a substantial amount of additional time and expense can be incurred. Moreover, because most builders are unaware of what size box is required for fire safety, exceedingly large boxes have often been utilized, causing unneeded cost and expense.